For You, I'd Be
by Siellation
Summary: Living a happy life with his lover, Ryoma strives to protect his precious Syusuke. He'd do anything for him but Syusuke somewhat abused it. Now, Syusuke begs Ryoma to take him back. AU. / Slight Ryoma OOC. / (Former Pen name: LycanPredilection)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Title:** For you, I'd be

**Summary:** Living a happy life with his lover, Ryoma strives to protect his precious Syusuke. He'd do anything for him but Syusuke somewhat abused it. Now, Syusuke begs Ryoma to take him back. AU. / Slight Ryoma OOC.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

*** First name basis so it won't confuse anyone if I am pertaining to the company or the corporation.**

*** **_**Italicized – thoughts.**_

* * *

Echizen Ryoma is the secretary of the CEO of Fuji Corporation, one of the biggest and renowned companies in the world. His family has been serving the Fuji family since the time of his great, great grandfather. The first-borns of the Echizen family, disregarding gender, must protect the heir and the CEO of the company, usually called "personal bodyguards". The second child to the last child will serve as personal assistant/s or secretary/ies. The second-born will also be taught ways on how to protect the heir as an SOP. If the eldest child dies while protecting the heir or CEO, the second child will be the heir's bodyguard. Ryoma is the second son, next to his older brother, Ryoga.

March 25 is the Foundation Anniversary of the Fuji Corporation. This is one of the threatening yet important events of the corporation. This is the time when several assassins are hired by their rival companies. All bodyguards are on alert in case of death threats or assassination attempts. Ryoma, together with Ryoga, accompanied Syusuke. As his secretary, Ryoma must deal with all the reporters eager to interview Syusuke, even if a press conference is to be held the next day.

It was time for Syusuke to give his speech of gratitude. All bodyguards are on high alert in case someone shot or attack Syusuke while he is standing at the podium. Ryoma and Ryoga stood by Syusuke's side.

"Thank you all for celebrating our 54th anniversary with us. I would like to thank…" While Syusuke was giving his speech, Ryoma and Ryoga observes every person, every corner and every passer-by they can see. Because of Ryoma's sharp eyes, he can immediately spot a sniper because of the sun's reflection on the lens or on the gun itself. So far, there was no life threatening things that may harm Syusuke. The event ended with no disturbances. It was the third time that the anniversary celebration ended peacefully.

When Syusuke reached his hotel room, Ryoma accompanied him and stated his schedule the following day. When Ryoma was about to leave, Syusuke grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you for your hard work. I couldn't have finished this day without you," Syusuke whispered on Ryoma's ear. "N-no. I only helped you, a bit. Uh I really didn't do that much," Ryoma said while blushing. "No. If you weren't by my side, I would've stopped in the middle of my speech," Ryoma turned and gave a light peck on Syusuke's lips. "You're praising me too much," Ryoma said while pouting. Syusuke pulled Ryoma closer, locking their lips together with a deep, passionate kiss. He loved this childish side of Ryoma. Ryoma broke the kiss and placed his fingers gently on Syusuke's lips. "Good thing you're not harmed. I would've died if you were hurt earlier," Syusuke smiled. "I won't let anyone hurt me. I don't want to see my adorable Ryoma cry, ne?" Syusuke was about to kiss Ryoma again but Ryoma pushed him. "Syusuke! If you don't stop now, you won't hold back. We have to wake up early for your press conference," Ryoma pouted. Syusuke sighed so loud. "Then," Syusuke pecked Ryoma's lips. "Stay here. I want you beside me when I sleep," Ryoma hesitantly nodded. Syusuke kissed Ryoma on the forehead. "Good night. I love you," Ryoma hugged Syusuke tightly. "Un. I love you too!"

The next day, the press conference was held inside the Fuji Corporation main building. As usual, bodyguards are observing in case a reporter acts weirdly. Ryoma, as the commentator, stood beside Syusuke. The reporters asked what the next project of the corporation will be, how they'd deal with their rivals and business related questions. One female reporter asked "Fuji-san, do you have a girlfriend?" Before Syusuke could respond, Ryoma spoke calmly. "Please refrain from asking personal questions," and smiled. The reporter said, "Oh. This is business related, Echizen-san. Fuji-san, have you taken consideration on marriage? And regarding the next heir to the corporation?" Ryoma whispered a small "Che," and Syusuke noticed it. He chuckled and replied, "No. I believe I am still young and it is too early to decide for the next heir. I've been the CEO for three years only. Do you want me to retire early?" Syusuke jokingly replied. The reporters chatted among themselves. For the next two minutes, no one asked a question. Ryoma spoke through the microphone. "If there are no more questions, we will end this press conference,"

"WAIT!" A reporter shouted. Ryoma looked for the man who shouted then continued, "Please state your question, sir," The reporter stood up and asked "For the past three years, under your supervision, and the anniversary celebrations end peacefully. Why is that? There were no assassination attempts, unlike your predecessors. It is intriguing because your company continues to grow yet you are not threatened," Ryoma glanced at Syusuke. He had the same question on his mind for years. Syusuke remained silent for a while. "I don't know. Maybe they thing killing me or harming the company would do no good to them," Syusuke smirked. Ryoma found that suspicious. Ever since Syusuke took the CEO position, the business grew. "_It's strange. Why would rivals not want the company when it's growing bigger every minute?"_ When Ryoma snapped out of his trance, he asked once again, "Are there any more questions?" The crowd grew silent. All their questions were answered and they were satisfied. "Very well. This ends this press conference. Please exit through the right door leading to the Grand Hall. We have prepared a meal for the reporters*," At the hall, Ryoma and Syusuke greeted highly known reporters all over Japan. As Syusuke greeted, Ryoma excused himself to get drinks. When he was about to go back, he bumped into someone, an old friend of his. Syusuke noticed that Ryoma talking to someone happily. Syusuke called out to him. Ryoma gestured Syusuke to come near. "Shu—Fuji-san, this is Momoshiro Takeshi. He was my classmate and best friend during high school and he is now a writer in **** magazine," Ryoma introduced him. Syusuke examined Takeshi from head to toe. "Hmm. Hello. Nice to meet you," Syusuke said in a cold way. Ryoma pouted and pinched Syusuke's arm. "Mou, don't act like that!"

"_Strange_." Syusuke thought. "_He never shows his childish attitude to anyone. He trusts this guy completely..." _ "Excuse us. We still have to greet some reporters," Syusuke dragged Ryoma. Ryoma resisted for a bit and gave Takeshi his card which contains his contact details. Ryoma grinned so big and let himself get dragged by Fuji. He didn't know that Fuji was dragging him into a room. When he realized it, he complained to Syusuke, "Eh? Why did you drag me here?" Syusuke hugged Ryoma tightly. "Don't show that side of yours to anyone but me," Ryoma chuckled and said, "It can't be helped. I'm used to acting like that in front of him way back," Syusuke looked at Ryoma's eyes. "_He's hiding something." _Syusuke thought. Ryoma read his mind. "Are you jealous of Takeshi?" Syusuke blushed hard. Ryoma gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We dated during high school but it's over now. We both moved on a long time ago and I'm with you now. Trust me, okay?" Syusuke was quite shocked but didn't show it on his face. "Yeah. I trust you," He hugged Ryoma. "I love the understanding Syusuke," Ryoma claimed as he gave Syusuke a smack. "Ne, let's go back? The reporters must be looking for you,"

That night in Syusuke's room, Ryoma was bothered by the last question earlier.

"_WAIT!" a reporter shouted. "Ryoma looked for the man who shouted then continued, "Please state your question, sir," The reporter stood up and asked "For the past three years, under your supervision, and the anniversary celebrations end peacefully. Why is that? There were no assassination attempts, unlike your predecessors," Ryoma glanced at Syusuke. He had the same question on his mind for years. Syusuke remained silent for a while. "I don't know. Maybe they thing killing me or harming the company would do no good to them,"_

He thought of it too much until his head ached. Even if he wanted to trust Syusuke fully, there was somewhere inside of him, telling him Syusuke is hiding something. Just then, his phone rang an unknown number. Ryoma picked it up.

"This is Echizen Ryoma speaking,"

"_Are you Fuji Syusuke's secretary?"_

"Yes. May I know who's speaking?"

"_Hmm. better watch out. Your beloved CEO might be harmed."_

Ryoma began to panic. "Who is this?"

"_A stalker… Just kidding! It's Momo,"_

Ryoma sighed in relief. "Mou, Takeshi. Don't scare me like that,"

"_Hahaha. Gomen, gomen. You really value Fuji-san, ne?"_

"Baka. Of course! Our family has been serving them for four generations already. He IS precious,"

"_Hmm. So, are you going out?"_

"Haaaa? What are you talking about?" Ryoma blushed.

"_You know, you two got give off an aura that makes you look like lovers,"_

"Mou. Shut up. So, how are you?"

While having this conversation, Syusuke took a shower. When he was finished, he heard Ryoma talking loudly and cheerfully on the phone. He stepped out approached Ryoma and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah," Ryoma reacted. "Takeshi. Let's talk some time, ne? I have something important to do," Ryoma stated as he looked at Syusuke. He ended the call and wrapped his arms around his beloved. "Took you long to take a shower," Ryoma said childishly. Syusuke smirked. "You looked quite happy while talking on the phone with Takeshi-kun. What did you talk about?" Ryoma blushed, remembering what Takeshi said. "Anou, he told me that we give off a strange aura that makes us look like lovers," His voice softened as each word came out of his mouth. Syusuke laughed. Ryoma looked so cute. "Hey. Why are you laughing?" Ryoma asked. Syusuke lifted Ryoma and placed him on the bed. "You're so beautiful," Ryoma blushed hard. Syusuke smirked. He raised Ryoma's chin and stared into his eyes. "I love you," Ryoma looked away and said, "I love you too so stop saying embarrassing things," Syusuke pulled Ryoma closer, their lips locked into a passionate kiss.

The next day in Fuji Corporation, while Ryoma was typing his monthly report, he received a text from Syusuke.

_Ryoma, I have some errands to do. I'll be home late. _

_You can have fun and stay up late. __But don't forget to go home before 2AM!_

_ I love you.__- Syusuke._

Ryoma was finished his work. _"Eh? 3 hours more. Hmm. I'll call Takeshi," _Ryoma thought. He dialed Momoshiro's number and told him to meet at a restaurant. They talked about their current lives. They finished an hour earlier so Ryoma decided to go home. When he reached Syusuke's place, he noticed a pair of shoes. _"Who owns that? Maybe Syusuke's friend's,"_ He approached the living room only to find the CEO of one of their rival companies, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He took in Syusuke and raised him. Their age difference ranged from 5-7 years, though Syusuke wanted to own his own company so he built Fuji Corporation.

Ryoma was surprised to see Tezuka in their house. He greeted the man. "Good evening, Tezuka-san. What brings you to Syusuke's house?" Ryoma formally asked. "We had a talk and… Done errands," Ryoma twitched. "_Errands? What errands would you run with your rival?"_ He wanted to ask but it would be rude. Tezuka is like a father to Syusuke. The bedroom door opened, revealing Syusuke's formal look. "_Eh? What errands did they do? Syusuke's hair is tidy! Strange. Why didn't he tell me?" _Ryoma was bothered. He didn't know what to do. "Ah, Ryoma. You're home early. Did you eat dinner already? We just got home from a meeting," Ryoma looked at him. "Yeah. I ate with Takeshi. Are you going somewhere?" Syusuke paused and answered "Yeah. There's a party at Oishi's place and he invited us. Want to come with us?" Syusuke asked but Ryoma hated parties. He was also tired that time so he declined the offer. As soon as Syusuke and Tezuka left, he entered the room. He jumped to the bed. That day was tiring. He stretched his arms and felt something weird. He looked at it. "_Eh? Why are there brown hair scattered on the bed? It's not Syusuke's. Who's?" _Then he remembered Tezuka. "_Why would Tezuka-san's hair be on the bed?" _Several options flashed on Ryoma's head. He was deep in thought until his cell phone rang. Momoshiro was calling him.

"Ryoma! I got some information but it's not very nice," Ryoma began to feel nervous. "What about?"

"_You see, I was assigned to follow every move of Fuji-san. Remember? I told you earlier. Anyway, for the past few years, I scooped some pictures of Syusuke-san and Tezuka Kunimitsu together. Are they related by some chance and do you know any of this?"_

"Yeah. Tezuka is like Syusuke's father. He took Syusuke in when he was orphaned and no. I am unaware that they kept contact,"

"_I also found some deleted pictures which were scandalous but Fuji-san covered it,"_

"Wh-what scandalous pictures?"

"_Anou, like eating in a high-class restaurant, just the two of them. Wait. There are some pictures of them going in and out of a hotel,"_

Ryoma dropped his phone. "_Syusuke and I have been dating for five years now. That means… What is he doing with Tezuka-san behind my back?" _ He picked his phone again.

"Ryoma? Are you still there?"

"Gomen. Ah,Takeshi. When was the oldest picture taken?"

"_Hmm. About three years ago. A month after Fuji-san became the CEO,"_

Ryoma couldn't contain his feelings anymore. "_He told me to go home late so he could fuck Tezuka-san in our house, on our bed? How could he…" _Ryoma ended the call. He immediately dialed Syusuke's phone.

"Hello? Syusuke?" Ryoma asked.

"_Ah. Ryoma-san? This is Tezuka… Shu…" _There was a long pause._ "He…Went to the bathroom. Can you call him later?"_

He heard grunting and soft moans on the other side. "Tezuka-san. What are you doing with Syusuke?" Ryoma asked seriously. He heard someone whisper. "No, don't… ugh… tell him," Before Tezuka could answer, Ryoma hung up on him. He knew what was going on. He dropped on his knees and began to cry. He cried so hard, he can't bring himself to stop.

Fuji arrived at 3AM. He entered the room and found Ryoma sleeping with his working clothes on. He approached Ryoma and was shocked. There were tear streaks on Ryoma's face. Syusuke gently rubbed Ryoma's face. Ryoma's eyes burst open and slapped Syusuke's hand. Ryoma glared at Syusuke. "R-Ryoma! What's wrong?" Syusuke asked.

"You said you stopped seeing him. Why?" He stared at Syusuke's eyes. "Why?" He asked once more as tears formed in his eyes. Syusuke looked away. "Is it bad to see the one who took me in and people prefer to as my 'father' once in a while?" Ryoma stared at him, his eyes full of hurt and anger. "And you let him fuck you?" Syusuke's eyes widened but he kept silent.

"Break up with him,"

"Eh?"

"I said, break up with him. Cut off your connections," Ryoma repeated.

"I told you…"

"I'll give you two choices. You break it off with them or you break it off with me," Syusuke was dumbfounded. He didn't want to worry Ryoma.

"Ryoma… Please don't do this,"

"Pick one,"

Syusuke took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Ryoma. I can't break it off with him,"

**TBC**

* * *

I'll have a mass release and update on my birthday which is on June! Yey. This is a short one-shot for one of my favorite PoT pairs. XD There might be some errors in grammar. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed!

**Cliffhanger? Wanna find out what's next? Then you better review! See you in the next chapter! Sorry for some errors in grammar.

*I didn't research about press conferences so I'm not sure if what I wrote was right… Anyway. Constructive criticisms are welcomed! And correct me of my errors in grammar. Sankyuu!


	2. Chapter 2: Farewell

Title: For you, I'd be

Summary: Living a happy life with his lover, Ryoma strives to protect his precious Syusuke. He'd do anything for him but Syusuke somewhat abused it. Now, Syusuke begs Ryoma to take him back. AU. / Slight OOC from Ryoma.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

*** First name basis so it won't confuse anyone if I am pertaining to the company or the corporation.**

*** **_**Italicized – thoughts.**_

**A/N: More or less, I'll update twice a month, depending on the time I have. If time permits, I'll try to update once a week.**

* * *

Ryoma gently closed the door. He went to work early to submit his resignation form. His co-workers worriedly stared at Ryoma. His eyes were so red from crying and lack of sleep. The event that happened the night before kept replaying in his mind.

"_You said you stopped seeing him. Why?" He stared at Syusuke's eyes. "Why?" He asked once more as tears formed in his eyes. Syusuke looked away. "Is it bad to see my father once in a while?" Ryoma stared at him, his eyes full of hurt and anger. "And you let your father fuck you?" Syusuke kept silent. "Break up with him,"_

"_Eh?"_

"I said, break up with them. Cut off your connections," Ryoma repeated.

"_I told you…"_

"I'll give you two choices. You break it off with them or you break it off with me," Syusuke was dumbfounded. He didn't want to worry Ryoma.

"_Ryoma… Please don't do this,"_

"_Pick one,"_

_Syusuke took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Ryoma. I can't break it off with him,"_

"_Why?" Ryoma asked sternly, trying hard to prevent his voice from cracking._

"_He can harm Fuji Corp.! He can harm you!"_

"_Harm the company? That's bullshit Syusuke! Why would he harm Fuji?"_

"_I can't tell you. But please, Ryoma, stop it. Let's not talk about this,"_

_Ryoma lowered his head. "You want me to just let it pass? God, Syusuke. Why him? Why Tezuka-san?"_

"_He took care of me when I was struggling for survival. He took me in. He was there when you weren't! I can't barge into his office and tell him I won't see him anymore. That would be rude! He was there when you weren't. Sometimes, I wished he was you," Syusuke gasped. He covered his mouth. The last sentence wasn't supposed to be said._

"_Well sorry I wasn't there to protect you," Ryoma said in a sarcastic tone._

"_Wait, Ryoma! That's not true! It was—"_

"_What you really felt. Ne Syusuke, do you really love me?"_

"_Yes! Ryoma, isn't being together for five years enough for you to see how much I love you?"_

"_Then how can you bring yourself to sleep with someone behind my back? Syusuke, before you confessed to me, I kept screwing around with different people. When you confessed, I didn't take it seriously and still screwed around. When you got angry, I stopped. I suppressed my urge to screw around because I don't want to see you get angry like that! I can't bear to see you hurt because of me and all this time you were hooking up with Tezuka-san? This is pure shit Syusuke!" Syusuke kept silent. Ryoma couldn't stand the silence, he grabbed his phone and wallet, dialed Momoshiro's number. "Ne Takeshi, let me stay at your place starting tonight. You have an extra bedroom right? Yeah. Thank. Payment? I'll do whatever you want me to do," Syusuke stared at Ryoma. "Whatever he wants you to do?" "Yeah. He can screw me if he wants to. I told you Takeshi was my ex right? Well, it seems like he hasn't moved on," Syusuke pulled Ryoma's arm. "Are you serious?" Syusuke asked. Ryoma glared at him. "He's my friend. We can do anything we want. It's not different from what you're doing with your 'father', Tezuka-san. And I gave you choices. You picked him. I told you, if you pick him, I'm out. Based on your actions, I'll ask you again—Tezuka or me?" Syusuke released Ryoma's arm. "My answer won't change," Ryoma scoffed. "Goodbye then," He slammed the door. Syusuke didn't dare follow._

After leaving his form, he knew that Syusuke would be out of the house by now so he went home, packed his things and went to Momoshiro's place. "_He should've seen it by now." _

When Syusuke entered his office, he found Ryoma's younger brother, Ryou, on Ryoma's table. "Ryou? What are you doing here? Where's Ryoma?" Ryou was debating to himself if whether he'd tell Syusuke the truth. "Anou, Syusuke-san, aniki told me that I would work for you starting today," Upon hearing this, Syusuke immediately dashed into his office, spotting a letter on top of his desk. "_Dammit! He really wants to disappear from me,"_ He went out and asked Ryou. "Where's Ryoma?" Ryou kept silent for a while. "I don't know. He called us last night telling us he will stay at Bakeshi's (1) place and hung up. We tried calling him again but we couldn't reach him anymore. He changed his number, I guess," Syusuke's eyebrow twitched. "_Is he leaving me for good? I told him I can't pick. Damn!" _ Syusuke returned to his office, looking for Takeshi's place.

When he arrived at Takeshi's apartment, he rang the doorbell. No one answered but he can hear soft moaning and grunting. He clenched his fists and banged the door. "Ryoma! Are you there?" A few seconds later, the door opened. Momoshiro stood out wearing pants. "Ryoma's resting. Why are you here?" Without thinking, Syusuke punched him. Ryoma heard a loud bang and went outside to check on it. He saw Takeshi on the floor. He walked by Syusuke and slapped him. "R—Ryoma!" Ryoma glared at Syusuke. "Why are _you _here?" Syusuke grabbed Ryoma's hand. "Come home and work for me again?" He stared at Ryoma's eyes. "F-fine," Syusuke's eyes widened. "Thank you Ry—"

"But! Right here, right now. Call Tezuka and break it off with him. Then I'll be yours again,"

"I told you I can't do that!"

"Then I'm staying here,"

"Ryoma. Just, come home with me?"

"Home? It's okay for me to stay in your house but I can't sleep on _that _bed. Do you expect me to sleep on the same bed you and Tezuka…" He can't even bear the thought of his lover whoring himself to others.

"Ryoma…"

"Go home. You have a meeting today, right?"

Without another word, Ryoma helped Takeshi and returned to his apartment without glancing back at Syusuke.

Syusuke went straight to Tezuka's house. He didn't attend the meeting. He can't focus. He _needs _Ryoma. He needs him more than anything. He sighed. "This is for Ryoma," He entered his father's room. "Tezuka-san, we need to talk. I can't hurt Ryoma anymore. I need him," Tezuka looked at him. "More than you need me?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes. More than I need you. I need to stop sleeping with you. I don't want to hurt Ryoma anymore. You can take over Fuji or whatever,"

Tezuka approached his son and patted his head. "You've grown up," and smiled. Syusuke was quite confused. "Don't worry, I'll still support you. You're my son after all. You know, I didn't think Ryoma-san would break down this early. I guess I teased the two of you too much," Syusuke was confused with his father's words. "Geez. Get him already! I'll keep my word. I'll support you and the company. Though I wouldn't get to touch my cute son anymore," Tezuka pouted. Syusuke laughed. "Mou, this is your fault!" Both of them laughed until Syusuke's phone rang. The caller was unknown.

"Hello?"

"_Fuji-san! Ryoma, Ryoma is…"_

"What happened to Ryoma?"

"_He's been kidnapped!"_

**TBC**_  
_

* * *

1 Ryou and Ryoga knows about Ryoma's relationship with Momo and called Momo Bakeshi (Baka + Takeshi) He called him that because he thinks Takeshi is an idiot to fall for Ryoma. XD He still calls him Bakeshi even if Ryoma and Takeshi broke up.

Yey! Cliffhanger. Oh well. I'm quite surprised at the number of reviews, story alerts and stuffs for this fic. I must admit, this might be the best one I've written so far... HAHAHAHAHA. If you wanna know who and what happened to Ryoma, better review! See you in the next chapter! Sorry for some errors in grammar. Constructive criticisms are welcomed! And correct me of my errors in grammar. Sankyuu!


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**Title:** For you, I'd be

**Summary**: Living a happy life with his lover, Ryoma strives to protect his precious Syusuke. He'd do anything for him but Syusuke somewhat abused it. Now, Syusuke begs Ryoma to take him back. AU. / Slight Ryoma OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* First name basis so it won't confuse anyone if I am pertaining to the company or the corporation.

* Italicized – thoughts.

**Important announcement at the bottom. Please read it :D**

* * *

Previously:

Tezuka approached his son and patted his head. "You've grown up," and smiled. Syusuke was quite confused. "Don't worry, I'll still support you. You're my son after all. You know, I didn't think Ryoma-san would break down this early. I guess I teased the two of you too much," Syusuke was confused with his father's words. "Geez. Get him already! I'll keep my word. I'll support you and the company. Though I wouldn't get to touch my cute son anymore," Tezuka pouted. Syusuke laughed. "Mou, this is your fault!" Both of them laughed until Syusuke's phone rang. The caller was unknown.

"Hello?"

"Fuji-san! Ryoma, Ryoma is…"

"What happened to Ryoma?"

"He's been kidnapped!"

* * *

Syusuke couldn't move. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Who is this?"

"_It's Momoshiro. Ryoma… He… He—"_

"What… What did you just say?" He stuttered. "Ryo—Ryoma was kidnapped? What—How did that happen?"

"_It says on the note. I went out to buy food and when I returned, my apartment was a total wreck and a note was left on the counter,"_

"What did the note say?"

"_It says, 'We have him. Tell Fuji Syusuke I'll contact him soon enough. – 916'"_

"916?"

"_Yes. It was the footnote. Has he contacted you, Fuji-san?"_

"No… Not yet," Syusuke replied. He was trembling. It was hard for him to process the incident happening right now.

"_Can I come to your place and wait for the culprit to call?" _

Fuji hesitated, since he could not forget what happened the other day. He was scared. What if Echizen look for Momoshiro instead of him? In the midst of his thoughts, he felt a hand pat on his shoulder. He looked at the owner.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka mouthed. Even thought Tezuka wasn't sure of what was happening, he gave Fuji a look that would tell him that he is always there for his _son_. Fuji got the meaning of Tezuka's expression and collected his thoughts. Now as not the time to think about who Echizen will pick. What matters right now is Echizen's safety.

"Yeah. I'm at the top floor of Tezuka Corp. You know where that is, right?" Fuji stated. He received a 'Yeah' on the other side and hung up. The culprit might be trying to contact them anytime now. After a few minutes, Fuji's phone rang—an unknown number.

"Hello?" Fuji immediately asked.

"Is this Fuji?" The other asked.

"Yes. Is this—"

"Echizen Ryoma's kidnapper. Yeah. I guess you could say that,"

"Where the _fuck _did you bring Ryoma?" Fuji growled.

"Chill, bro. You wanna talk to your lover? I'll hand him the phone. Oh, wait. He's busy."

Fuji twitched at the tone of the other speaker. "Busy?" He growled.

"Yeah. I can't believe you selfishly used a tight hole like that to relieve your sexual frustrations," The other man said, using a sing-song voice to irritate Fuji.

Fuji could feel his blood boil. No one can hold his lover like that. "What did you do to him?"

"Hehe. Maybe my boys fingered him, or ordered him to give BJs. Don't worry. Only fingers were used to penetrate him. We received orders not to fuck him."

Fuji nearly broke his phone. Every word that came out of the other's mouth angers him. He could imagine his Ryoma being raped by strangers in a helpless state.

"Where did you bring him?" Fuji asked once again.

"We didn't receive any order to tell you where he is. Maybe next time. I'll call you again. Oh, better add me to you contact list. I might call—anytime of the day. Save it under the name Kyouichiro. I hope you're not stupid enough to think that that is my real name. Hahaha. Ciao, Fuji-kun."

Before Fuji could answer back, the line went dead. As soon as he closed his phone, he dropped onto his knees and started crying. Tezuka approached him and asked what's wrong.

"Ryoma, he's being held my others because of my mistake." Fuji said in between sobs. Tezuka knew that he wouldn't be able to comfort Fuji, so he remained silent and hugged the boy until he has calmed down.

When Fuji calmed down, Momoshiro came rushing through the door. "Fuji-san? Has the culprit conta—"

"Yeah. He told me that Ryoma is being—held by his men." Fuji said, trying not to lose his composure.

"Held? You mean—"

"Not raped, well, I mean just touching another person's private without he other's consent can be considered rape but, 'Kyouichiro' said that his men hasn't _done _him yet." Tears started to form once again.

"Kyouichiro?" Tezuka and Momoshiro asked in unison.

"The guy who called." Fuji replied.

"I see! That's why it's 916. Kyou-Ichi-Roku." Momoshiro blurted. **

"Anyway, Syusuke, if you need help, I'll be here for you." Tezuka said as he patted Fuji's shoulder.

"Yeah! Me too." Momoshiro said with a grin on his face.

**A few hours later.**

"Boss!" Kyouichiro greeted the man who entered the building.

"Where is he?" The man asked.

"Over there, sir." The man pointed. Echizen hands and feet were tied and his body was suspended from the floor. His thighs were wet—cum, sweat and blood dripping on it.

The other man smiled and left the vicinity.

_I'll make you suffer for stealing what I want._

* * *

** Kinda got this idea from the anime Sukisho, the part where 'Bandit no. 416 and 775' appeared to steal Sora's most important thing. Hahahaha. I so love this anime.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Oh yeaaaaah. Hmm. Who is that anonymous man? Could it be-review to find out! More reviews, faster updates. So yeah.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's short. I only finished my fics last night because I was busy moving my things to the condo my family recently bought so I have less time to write. Ba;ancing writing, moving, studying and my sport is quite hard. Please spare meeeee. X( All of my fics that are included in the mass update are short. But the next update would be, more or less, ten days after my mass update. :D Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE (forever alone, haha!) This is mass release part 1! Part two will be released tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4: How Could you?

**Chapter 4: How Could You?**

A/N: Omatase *Bow* I got stuck. Honestly. So sorry to keep you guys waiting. Here's the next chapter : ) Enjoy!

**WARNING: MEGA RYOMA BULLYING. If you don't want to read it, just look for the next transition line.**

* * *

**Previously:**

Echizen's hands and feet were tied and his body was suspended from the floor. His thighs were wet—cum, sweat and blood dripping on it.

The other man smiled and left the vicinity.

_I'll make you suffer for stealing what I want._

* * *

_Ryoma. Hang in there. I'll come for you._

"Syu…suke?" Ryoma moaned as he slowly opened his right eye. Both of his eyes shot open as he felt pain on his lower back.

He was breathing heavily. His eyes could only see darkness and he didn't know what was happening. Fuji was the only one whom he could only think of. _Save me, Syusuke._

Suddenly, he felt something hard rub on his back. After that, he only felt pain. He didn't know that he was being violated by many men. He was being whipped and tied, gagged and drugged. He no longer felt anything, but the hot rod that sends ripples of pleasure to him. He kept whispering Fuji's name but no sound escaped his lips. He could hear his violators talk but he couldn't understand them anymore.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to shout Fuji's name, but his violators misunderstood it.

"Hey look, he wants you in his mouth. He opened his mouth wide enough. Look, he's drooling. He wants it so bad!"

Soon, Ryoma felt another hot rod on his mouth. The man on his mouth was violently thrusting his rod into Ryoma's mouth.

"Mff!" was the only sound Ryoma could produce.

Both men violating him started thrusting furiously. He felt his suspended body move back and forth. His skin rubbed on the rope, burning him. But he couldn't feel it anymore.

He couldn't even come. His body stopped trembling. His body ached dully with pleasure.

"Sa…ve me, Syu…suke."

* * *

"Dammit! It's been a week and he still hasn't contacted me." Fuji cursed as he slammed his fists on Tezuka's desk.

"Calm down, Syusuke." Tezuka worriedly approached Fuji.

"How can I calm down?! I don't know what's happening to my lover, I don't even know there the _fvck_ he is!"

Before Tezuka could say anything, Fuji's phone rang. He immediately picked it up without looking at the caller.

"Hello?" Fuji asked frantically.

"_It's been a while, Fuji-san."_

"Kyouichiro." Fuji's voice was full of anger and hatred.

"_What a cold voice, Fuji-san! Did you miss my voice?"_

"Miss your ass. Why did you call me for?"

"_Syu…suke?"_

_That voice! _"RYOMA?!"

"Syusuke? Good. You're okay."

_His voice… sounds weird. He sounds so tired. _"Ryoma? Wait for me. I'll come for you!"

"_Aww. How sweet. Too bad he didn't hear it."_

"Give. Him. The. Phone."

"_Saa. Let me think about it. How 'bout I say, let's meet up."_

Fuji calmed down for a bit. "Okay. When and where?"

"_You know that old abandoned building in Taishe Street? We'll meet there. A surprise would await you. Be there tomorrow after sunset."_

"A… surprise?"

"_Yes, dear Fuji. A surprise."_

"Okay. Tomorrow after sunset, old building in Taishe Street. Got that."

"_See you, Fuji."_

**CLICK**

Fuji clenched his fists and slammed it on Tezuka's desk.

"Fuji, calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! He sounded so tired, so scared, Tezuka. I can't wait another day!"

"You'll meet the kidnapper, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then there's nothing to worry—"

"YES THERE IS! I need to wait for at least ten hours before I get to see them. I don't know what they might do to Ryoma!"

Tezuka sighed. He pushed his glasses and fixed his suit. "It's getting late. Let's go home."

Fuji knew that he needed to rest. He needs it so that he won't faint or look fragile in front of Ryoma's abductors. He followed Tezuka and left the room.

* * *

"How is he?"

"BOSS! We thoroughly ravaged him. He fainted a while ago."

"Good. Untie his body but not his hands and feet. Bring him to my room now."

"Yes, sir!"

His men brought Ryoma to his room. They didn't bother dressing him up. They just cleaned the wounds he received from their rough treatment. They knew he was going to _serve_ their boss tonight. He had to be on his best, well, not that best, but clean enough for him to be kissed all over.

It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: I hate this feeling of not updating for so long. :( So, who's the boss?! Give me your wildest guess together with your wonderful reviews. See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bottomless Pit

**Chapter 5: Bottomless Pit.**

Disclaimer: You met Sakuno, right? That's enough proof that PoT's not mine.

A/N: Sorry if it took a while to update this. I lost the outline for this story and I forgot what was written on it. So basically, I forgot where this story would go. So updates would be slower. I'm sorry. *bows*

—X—

**Previously:**

His men brought Ryoma to his room. They didn't bother dressing him up. They just cleaned the wounds he received from their rough treatment. They knew he was going to _serve_ their boss tonight. He had to be on his best, well, not that best, but clean enough for him to be kissed all over.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Fuji slammed his fists on the wall he was leaning on as he waited for Kyouichiro. "Damn bastard. He said he'd be here after sunset. It's been an hour!"

"_You're being impatient, Fuji Syusuke-san~"_

"Who the—" Fuji stopped as he saw a man on his late twenties with auburn hair and green eyes. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize my voice? Kyouichiro is hurt." Kyouichiro said in an attempt to speak in a lolita way.

"_You're _Kyouichiro?" Fuji growled but before Kyouichiro could say anything, Fuji shoved him against the wall. "Where's Ryoma?"

"Tsk. So impatient. Boss didn't bring me here to answer that." Kyouichiro said.

"Boss? You're not the boss?" Fuji asked, slightly releasing his grip on Kyouichiro.

Kyouichiro burst out laughing. "Me? The boss? It would take me years to become that! Anyway, let's not waste our time. Here," Kyouichiro gave Fuji a USB. "You might want to watch that when you reach home. You won't get Ryoma back until our boss says so, but we'll keep in touch."

"What the fuck?! You asked me to go here just to give me a freaking USB?! THIS IS BULLSHIT, MAN! WHERE'S RYOMA?" Fuji couldn't help it anymore. He broke down. He suddenly felt scared that he would lose Ryoma. "I—I can't lose him, not now, _not ever._" He looked at Kyouichiro. "Please, _please. _I'm begging you. Please return Ryoma to me. He's the only one I've got!"

Kyouichiro eyed Fuji, feeling sympathy, he handed Fuji a piece of paper. "Right now, I can't promise you that Ryoma would be safe. He—He's been violated a lot of time since we got him."

Fuji let out a small gasp then started to tremble. He started to blame himself; he had failed to protect Ryoma. Now his baby is somewhere getting hurt and he wasn't there to protect him. He tried to calm himself. _I can't break down now. Ryoma needs me._ Fuji though. He then grabbed Kyouichiro's sleeve. "Why are you telling me this?"

Kyouichiro sighed. "I guess there's no need to hide it. But first, let's get out of here. This place is still part of the group's territory." Fuji nodded and followed Kyouichiro into a small café.

"So, what do you have to tell me?" Fuji asked impatiently.

"One and a half years ago, Atobe Keigo employed me to be a spy on the group. It took me eight months to get the boss' trust. He kind of 'predicted' that the group would do something to you or your lover," Kyouichiro glanced at his watch. He stood up and placed a thousand yen on the table. "You better thank Atobe for hiring me." He walked but stopped after a few steps. "And by the way, stay away from your father." Kyouichiro turned and walked out of the café.

Fuji stared at Kyouichiro until he was out of sight. He stood and paid the remaining of their bill. He called a taxi and went home. He gripped the USB in his hand. When he arrived at his place, he immediately turned his laptop on and inserted the USB. A folder popped out. He clicked the only folder that was there and inside was a video.

"_AH!" _Fuji's eyes widened as he saw the contents of the video.

"_Please, stop!" _Fuji froze. His Ryoma was on the screen. Hands and feet tied to the bed posts, red marks in various shapes were inked on his body. Some of those marks were kiss marks, rope burns, bruises, cuts and whip marks. There was another person on the bed with him, but his face was not seen. The other man was wearing a blue shirt with white stripes and black cargo pants. Fuji clenched his fists as he saw the man fingering his Ryoma.

"_No more! Please!" _Ryoma kept on shouting. Fuji's heart clenched as he saw the state his lover was in. Ryoma… His Ryoma was hurt and he wasn't there to protect him. He couldn't protect Ryoma. He hated himself for that. Later on, he saw that three men entered the room and gagged his Ryoma. "NO!"Fuji shouted. He saw the man with the blue shirt disappear and three men took over him. One removed the gag on Ryoma's face, putting his thing on Ryoma's mouth, thrusting violently. He can see that Ryoma was suffering with just that. The other two took care of Ryoma's lower half.

He couldn't take it anymore. The shut his laptop off and slammed his fists on the table. "Ryoma is suffering yet I can't do anything!" Fuji cursed himself. He couldn't do anything for his lover. His phone rang, distracting him from blaming himself.

_You better watch until the end of the video. If you couldn't take it, just fast forward it two minutes before it ends._

_Kyouichiro_

As much as Fuji hates the video, it might give clues to Ryoma's captor. He skipped the parts where Ryoma was brutally taken by three men. When he reached two minutes before the end of the video, the screen went black.

_Hello, Fuji-kun. _Fuji couldn't tell who's voice it is since the voice was altered.

_You should've seen in this video your beloved being violated. I could imagine your face right now. Hahahaha._

The voice started laughing. Fuji clenched his fists. Anger rising because he knew, no matter how angry he gets, Ryoma wouldn't pop out of nowhere nor can he punch the guy, who's face he doesn't even know, but speaking on the screen.

_I know your waiting to punch me but, do __**you **__even know who I am? Pathetic, aren't you? That's what you're feeling right now. I wish I could see the look on your face._

There was a long pause. Fuji continued to clenched his fists, not noticing the blood flowing from his palms.

_I could give your lover back._

Fuji's fists loosen a bit.

_But on a few conditions._

Fuji gulped. This is the moment he was waiting for.

_Cut all ties with Momoshiro-kun. You don't need him anyways. He's just a burden on your search for your lover. After that, I'll give you, maybe, three more conditions before you get Ryoma back. When you're done with this condition, contact Kyouichiro. He'll immediately set up a date on when you can receive the next condition. Until you fulfill all of my conditions, I promise not to let my subordinates touch your precious lover._

_Good day, Fuji-san._

"Eh?" Fuji stared at the blank screen. "No way." He started shaking his monitor. "That's not all, right? There's got to be more!" Fuji shouted. Then his phone rang again.

_If I were you, I'd follow the conditions. I know nothing of the conditions given to you by boss but please, do them, for the sake of Ryoma. When things get rowdy in here, I'll make my move here as soon as possible. Don't speak of what happened today to anyone, not even Tezuka. Got that?_

_916_

He closed his phone and closed his eyes. For a while, he pondered on whether to do the condition but for the sake of saving Ryoma, he must do it. He grabbed his phone.

_**RING RING**_

_**CLICK**_

"Momoshiro?" Fuji said as the call was answered.

"Hai, Fuji-san?" Momoshiro said, who obviously woke up because of his phone ringing.

"I want you out of this country now and cut all ties with me, Ryoma and Tezuka. I've already arranged your flight. Do it, or your life here on Japan would be a living hell." Fuji threatened. Before Momoshiro could protest, Fuji hung up on him. Being one of the most powerful man on Japan, the threat he gave Momoshiro won't be impossible.

—X—

A/N: Phew. I didn't expect this to turn out this way. Really. I don't know where the story is heading… For now. *Evil grin* Oh well, my next update on the other stories would probably be next week, but that depends on my will to do anything XD

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Announcement

**Announcement!**

**Hello! Siellation here! My former pen name is LycanPredilection and I decided to change my pen name due to personal issues. :)**

Rewriting the whole thing is hard. So I decided not to continue revising For You, I'd Be. I'll just say that it is inspired by Totally Captivated. Since the plot is not that similar, I would push through with the original plot AND since I was busy squeezing my brains for revised-FYIB, I haven't wrote the sixth chapter and haven't updated my stories. So I've scheduled a mass release and update, which I promise will happen before the end of the month.

Happy New Year, everyone!

*This would be deleted as soon as Chapter 6 is released.


	7. Chapter 6: Finally

**Chapter 6: Finally**

**A/N: So now, Momoshiro is out of the picture! Hahaha. AND **this was to be released on Christmas Eve, but we went somewhere where there was no internet! So here'd my belated Christmas gift to all of my readers: A MASS RELEASE AND UPDATE! YEYYYY. Merry Christmas again! :D

**BTW, had a change of pen name. I kinda started detesting my pen name for a personal reason. So from not on, I am ****Siellation****, former** _**LycanPredilection.**_

* * *

**Previously:**

_**RING RING**_

_**CLICK**_

"Momoshiro?" Fuji said as the call was answered.

"Hai, Fuji-san?" Momoshiro said, who obviously woke up because of his phone ringing.

"I want you out of this country now and cut all ties with me, Ryoma and Tezuka. I've already arranged your flight. Do it, or your life here on Japan would be a living hell." Fuji threatened. Before Momoshiro could protest, Fuji hung up on him. Being one of the most powerful man on Japan, the threat he gave Momoshiro won't be impossible.

* * *

Fuji was quite shocked at how Momoshiro left the country swiftly. As soon as he learned that Momoshiro left, he immediately contacted Kyouichiro.

"It's done. The first condition." Fuji said immediately.

"Already?!" Kyouichiro answered. "That was fast. Anyway, I'll tell it to Boss."

Fuji grunted in agreement and hung his phone.

_I hope you're okay, Ryoma._

* * *

"Mfff!" Ryoma whimpered as he felt cold water brush his skin. His hands and legs were tied on the corners of the bed, his mouth gagged and his eyes covered. He didn't know what was happening. The only thing he know in that he was naked, and his body was numb; after a violent rape, he felt all his senses drifting away and fainted. He woke up the moment he felt cold water on his skin.

He tried moving, only to feel a numbing pain on his cheek. "Stop that! It's irritating." One voice said.

Ryoma gave up struggling. He knew that resisting would only be futile since he was at a huge advantage. All he wanted was to sleep. That's all he could do right now. Sleep and think of Fuji.

_Syusuke, hurry up and save me…_

"Oy! Wake up! The boss wants to see you." Said the same man that slapped him. He felt his limbs being untied but his energy was gone to fight back. Everything was removed from him except the blindfold. He felt himself being lifted, brought into a room and was placed on a chair.

"We'll change locations. You'll meet someone there." The man in front of him said.

"Boss, it's done." Another man said.

Ryoma felt the man in front of him smile and laugh.

* * *

Fuji's eyes snapped open. He was breathing heavily. He just woke from a nightmare. He brushed his forehead with his hand and realized that he was profusely sweating and his hands were shaking.

"_Syusuke! SAVE ME!" Ryoma said while being carried away by a shadow._

"_RYOMA! NO!" Fuji cried, running towards his beloved._

_The faster Fuji tries to chase the shadow, the farther Ryoma went. He tried to reach out for Fuji's hand but their distance was so great._

"_RYOMA!" Fuji shouted as Ryoma and the shadow vanished._

_He frantically looked around, trying to find Ryoma, but all he can see is darkness. When he finally saw something, he ran to it but he froze dead on his track as he saw what it was._

_It was Ryoma. His body was lying on the ground. His eyes were blank and he wasn't breathing. There was blood… and wounds on every part of Ryoma's body._

Fuji closed his eyes, he was scared. Why did he dream of Ryoma dying? He was already crying. "Ryoma… Ryoma wait for me. I'll come for you. Please don't die on me." He said, clenching his bed sheets.

He wiped his tears and went straight to the bathroom. He took a bath and dressed himself in his casual clothes. He was about to see Kyouichiro in a few hours.

* * *

"Fuji!" Kyouichiro shouted as he saw Fuji by the corner.

"Kyou." Fuji greeted as he reached the cafe.

"Kyou?" Kyouichiro asked. "What's the nickname for?"

"Nothing. It's just that Kyouichiro is long." Fuji said as he sat down on the chair.

Kyouichiro raised an eyebrow and sat. "The boss told me to give you this." He handed Fuji a small phone.

"Why?" Fuji asked.

"He said he'll contact you there. He also said that you should answer the call within four rings or else the deal is off." Kyouichiro explained.

Fuji nodded in agreement. He then stood and left the café. He studied the phone but it suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Fuji immediately answered.

"_Good that you answered fast." _It was the same altered voice in the video.

"I would never do anything that would cut the deal off." Fuji replied monotonously.

"_Hmm. I see. I don't really care what you do."_

"Get straight to the point already!" Fuji shouted, earning the weird looks of people who passed by him.

"_You're in Haruken Street, right?"_

"Yeah."

"_Then turn left on the first corner from the flower shop then turn right on the third corner from the green house with a pink gate."_

Fuji answered with a grunt, also telling the caller to continue.

"_Then you'll reach a street with a dead end. Enter the white house. It has no gate, but the door is color black and there is a Mercedes parked in front. The second and third conditions are there."_

As soon as the caller hung up, Fuji went running. He turned left then right. He found the house and knocked on the door.

A big man opened the door. "Fuji Syusuke?" The man asked.

"Yes." Fuji said while catching his breath.

The man opened the door wider and let Fuji in. As soon as Fuji stepped in, the whole place when black and his body hit the floor.

* * *

"NO! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GET HIM INVOLVED!" A voice shouted.

Fuji groaned as he heard the voice.

"Haven't you done enough?! You already kidnapped me, you even took Syusuke! What the hell did he do to you?!"

"You took him from me." The other voice said.

"He chose me!"

_Ryoma? _Fuji thought as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Let's see if that would still be his choice."

Fuji felt his hand was yanked. "Ow!" He said.

"Shut up." Said the man who pulled him.

He was pushed into a room, then he realized that he was blindfolded. He was sat on a chair.

"Syusuke…" He heard beside him.

"Ryoma?!" Fuji looked at where the voice came from.

**Clap, clap.**

Fuji directed his head towards the sound.

"What a _touchy _meeting." The voice said, his tone full of sarcasm.

"You… wait." Fuji said. _His voice sounds familiar._

"Finally figures out who I am?" The man said.

Fuji couldn't believe what he heard. His intuition was correct as soon as the blindfold was removed from his eyes.

His eyes widened.

"No way…"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: I am mean. Oh well. IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! And I also realized that this story is coming to an end. Since Ryoma, Fuji and the Boss are in the same room : Hope you stay with me till the end of For You, I'd Be.**

**NOW REVIEW and give me inspiration. :D**


End file.
